


You Are My Starlight

by scarlettsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky are stargazing when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> You are all wonderful people and you all deserve the world. Or the stars. See what I did there? Haha! No? Okay

It had been a month since you had become friends with the newest, most disheveled member of the avengers. How you met him was a whole nother story- one of joy, pain, and redemption. One of stolen glances and strong embraces. One of an overwhelming kindness and acceptance that Bucky had never experienced before.  
It was no wonder that you two became best friends- there really was nothing to it. You were easily one of, if not the most, most open hearted, accepting person to walk the earth, and he was a lost soul in a desperate need of a friend.   
So here you two were: in the middle of Central Park on a warm Wednesday night, sprawled out on a white and blue checkered blanket. A woven picnic basket laid between your feet, filled with discarded napkins and a few juice boxes. You were lying on his right, his human hand grasping yours firmly as if you’d disappear if he let go. You kicked your shoes off and willed your feet to move off of the edge of the blanket, feeling the cool and soft grassy ground. The delicate blades of grass tickle your toes, causing a sense of perpetual happiness to come over you.  
“Hey Buck?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?” You pointed to the sky, at all the clusters of stars dusted across the horizon.  
“Yeah, they really are.” He paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of it all. “Do you know any of the constellations? I was never very good at that growing up.”  
“Oh, of course. Over there is the Ursa Minor, otherwise known as the Little Dipper, followed by Ursa Major, otherwise known as the Big Dipper over there…” You pointed to different parts of the sky, your index finger outlining the shapes of the stars. Each one twinkled behind your hand, and you let out a tiny sigh as you took in the gorgeous night sky.  
“Then there’s Aquarius off to the left, and Cassiopeia a little bit to the right.” In all honesty, Bucky could care less about which stars made up with constellation, but there was such a bright twinkle in your eyes as you looked up, such passion in your voice that he wouldn’t dare interrupt.  
You two continued to talk for hours as the sky only got darker and your eyes became heavier. At this point you two were talking about anything and everything- from how he felt about teaming with the Avengers, to your friends, to your average work life. You comforted him when his anxieties about relapsing threatened to bubble over, and his hand tightened over yours as you told him about how you were having a some bad days at work. You, of course, didn’t tell him that he was the reason that everything seemed to be okay in the end- you didn’t want to make a complete fool of yourself.   
You turned your head into a comfortable position, with a perfect view of Bucky’s face. “Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we never met?” You squeezed his hand, pushing all your love for him into one simple movement. “Sometimes I try to wonder, but I just can’t imagine any other life without you.”  
He propped his head up in his hand as he faced you, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What’s got you thinking like this, doll? Are you alright?” His concerned tone was endearing, but your ponderings had been confusing you for quite some time. What was it about this man that captivated you so? What about him made you think that he played such an important role in your life?  
“It’s nothing, really, I swear. It’s just, whenever I try to imagine the future, I can’t see one without you in it.” This much you knew was true. Bucky was more than your best friend; he was your companion, your confidant, the rock grounding you. Whether you were envisioning yourself old and wrinkled, or just older and retired, you saw Bucky right by your side.  
“Hey Buck?”  
“What’s up?”  
“You ever notice how when you look up at the stars, nothing else seems to matter anymore?” All your thoughts, worries, and anxieties seemed to wash away as your eyes traced the patterns up above; only love shined through in your thoughts. Oh, how you loved the stars. Their beauty never ceased to amaze you, but that wasn’t the only thing that ceased to amaze you. Lying there right beside you was the strongest man you had ever met- and somehow, through fate, you had been able to befriend him.  
“Hey Bucky?”  
“What?”  
“I think you’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had.” Something about the way you said those words, with a longing tone, made him feel as though you meant more than you were letting on. Your thoughts were clearly reciprocated as he gave you a small side hug as he sighed in content.  
“I’m pretty great, aren’t I?”  
“Buck, I’m serious!” You whined, pulling on his sleeve.  
“Okay, okay. You’re my bestest friend too, doll.”  
There was something about the night air that made you feel invincible. Maybe it was the slight sound of crickets in the distance that calmed you, or maybe it was the light breeze that made you hyper aware of your senses- something in that night made you feel like you could do anything. You felt more capable than you ever had in your life, and you couldn’t help but wonder whether you should have tested that theory.  
“Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t freak out, alright?”  
“Come on, out with it!”  
“Bucky,” You paused, praying to a higher force that the universe would be on your side. “I think I’m in love with you.”  
The only thing worse than his rejection was his silence. Nothing had ever been so loud in your life- nothing had ever embarrassed you more in your life than this. You blew it, that much you knew. You but had to fall in love with him, didn’t you? You just had to tell him, didn’t you?   
“Y/n?” For a moment you could have sworn his voice wavered vulnerably, but you figured that you were just hearing things. “Don’t freak out, alright? But I think I am falling in love with you too.”


End file.
